Fox Magic
by FallenIce
Summary: Kagome leaves the group and travels with shippo. they come across an ancient fox temple and everything seems to change after that.. KS dont hate me
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I am just using them for my fanfic. Also don't kill me with being gross.. I just got a random idea and so I'm going to write about it.

Fox magic chapter 1 - leaving the group.

The day started off just as every other before it. Kagome slowly woke to the gentle breeze that carried the soft smell of flowers. She pushes herself up off the ground careful not to awake shippo, her sleeping adopted son. Looking around their makeshift camp she lets out a soft sigh once seeing Inuyasha.. Their 'protector' not there.

'He's probably off finding kikyo or something. Why do I like him so much.. He's just.. Always breaking my heart.." her sigh went deeper before she went towards the fire pit, where there had once been a very warm and inviting fire. Kagome put in some fresh pieces of wood and made the fire come back to life, using some of her well trained miko abilities.

"Mommy?" she turned to see the shippo was awake now. He looked around having woken shortly after kagome's warmth and soft calming scent had left his nose. Maybe not from leaving his nose but from it no longer being as strong as it was. He picked himself up off the ground and out from under the blankets, to find his mother by the now newly awoken fire.

"Yes shippo?" Kagome asked smiling down at her cute and fuzzy little kit, whom she cared for more then anything else in her life.

"I.. I missed your smell... you smell good mommy" he says and blushes lightly. Ever since she had taken him as her adopted son, he hated whenever she left him, or even stopped touching him. His inner youkai smile once again once shippo had gotten closer to his adopted mother.

"Oh shippo.. Your so cute.. Sometimes I don't know what I would do with you." With that she gathered the small kit up in her arms and gave him a tight and loving squeeze. Shippo could feel all the love that his mother had for him and smiled once in her grasp. He snuggled his small little head into the spot he loved on her neck and shoulder, the spot he felt that if he snuggled nothing could harm him ever. Smiling gently she slowly began to gently stroke the kits head and back, almost putting him back to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha and kikyo were softly kissing one another against a large tree. He had been with her for most of the night, after his group had fallen asleep. He had felt slightly bad for leaving them in the open and unprotected. But since he was with his beloved he felt that all disappear. He smiled with his fangs as she began to kiss his neck.

'I wonder when the others are up? Hmm.. I sure hope kagome doesn't find me here. She'll probably sit me until next week. I cant blame her though. I do love her. But my heart and soul belong to kikyo.' He lets out a soft growl as she found the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Inuyasha.. I want to become your mate.. Become your lover.. Though I wont be able to give you children I will most defiantly be there for you forever.. I will not wither or die.. Or grow old for that matter.. I will be with you forever Inuyasha.. I promise you.." Kikyo's soft voice soothed Inuyasha and made his insides tingle. He really wanted a mate, and since Kikyo wouldn't die like kagome, or grow old, he decided to claim kikyo as his mate.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippo scrunched up his nose once he smelt Inuyasha and his clay pot coming towards them. He took a glance at Kagome to see if she noticed them yet. She seemed to be busy talking to Miroku about the Shikon no tama. Sango on the other hand had been putting out the fire because they were all going to leave soon after Inuyasha would have gotten there.

Sango looked up and saw Inuyasha coming back, jumping over the tree's and landing on the ground to run towards their camp. She called to the others and they all gathered around her to wait for the Inu. Though something caught Sango's eye.

'There's something on Inuyasha's back.. Wait.. No why would he bring her here?' Sango asked herself as she realized the Hanyou was no bring kikyo to the camp site. 'I wonder what has happened.. Oh I hope Kagome will be ok with this..' Sango turned to her left to look at Kagome, hoping that she would not do anything rash.

'Ahh.. There's inuyasha.. Wait.. Whats on his back? Is that? No.. Kikyo? Oh my god.. Why would he bring her here.. What is he doing..' Kagome's face slowly got all red, she was getting angry and upset at the same time. She watched as inuyasha went to jump into a tree so he could get there faster.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed at the Inu, causing him to fall face first into the ground and also causing kikyo to go flying down the small hill before rolling into the camp clearing. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked at the two of them. She then turned and walked over to her bag. "Come on Shippo.. Were leaving." she says folding up her sleeping bag and pushing it into her backpack. She then grabbed her bow and arrows and also the small slightly confused kit.

(A/N: I know it's a small chapter, but I had to get the beginning finished.. Starting stories is always hard for me.. So.. Tell me what you think and if I should continue.. I will most likely continue.. I'm already going to start the next chapter when I post this lol.. Anyway please R&R.)


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

"Come on Shippo.. Were leaving." she says folding up her sleeping bag and pushing it into her backpack. She then grabbed her bow and arrows and also the small slightly confused kit.

Fox magic Chapter 2 - Good bye

It had been a few days since kagome had left with her kit Shippo. She had decided that enough was enough already. Once Inuyasha had brought kikyo to the groups camp she had felt herself just break and decided to leave before she or her kit got hurt.

'Its like he doesn't even care about me. God.. I just wished that for once he would give a fucking hoot about how I feel. Well if he wants to have feelings for a dead clay pot.. then.. Good for him.' she silently huffed in her thoughts.

Shippo looked up at his mother with his big green eyes. His hair was softly blowing in the cool afternoon breeze. He caught his mothers scent change to slight depression.

"Kagome-chan?" he asked lightly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes shippo?" she asked quietly as they traveled by foot.

"When we put together the Shikon no tama.. Will you stay here and look after me?" he asked, his large eyes seemed to get bigger. Kagome smiled down and hugged him closer to her.

"Of course shippo.." her words were gentle and he could tell she meant it. He smiled more and snuggled into her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha scowled at Sango and Miroku, he didn't want to say it but he was very worried about Kagome. He knew deep down that he had hurt her one too many times, and so she left him. His mind wondered aimlessly as he thought about where she had been, where she was going.

"Sango.. Miroku?" he asked them finally coming out of their thoughts. A sleeping Kikyo at his side snuggling into his chest.

"Hai?" the both replied turning their attention to him.

"Do you think Kagome is ok? Should I go after her?" he asked, really not knowing whether or not he should attempt to bring her back to their group.

"We believe she is fine Inuyasha. And if you feel bad about her leaving then you should.. You hurt my sister way too many time. If anything Miroku and I should go out and search for her.. I have a feeling if she see's you all but 5 days after leaving us, then she might just Sit you forever." Sango said with a small smile on her face.

"Well do you think you can find her? I want to know if she's alive.. I.. I want to say sorry for hurting her.." Inuyasha frowned deeply. It appears after he had mated with Kikyo he couldn't leave her, he had to protect her. He also noticed his inner youkai frown and growl at him every time he laid a hand on Kikyo.

_Grrr.. Inuyasha.. What have you done. We likes Kagome more.. She can bare us children.. Just think.. Pups.. Kikyo is useless.. She's not alive.. She doesn't smell like our Kagome.. So sweet.. And innocent._

_but.. I thought you wanted her.. I thought we wanted her.. Now were stuck with her and its our fault. We let the true love of our life go.. And now she will never come back_ Inuyasha briefly spoke to his inner beast and let out a soft sad sigh.

"I'll go, Miroku you stay here. I want to talk to Kagome alone.. And its harder to find her if your grabbing my ass all day. I need to be productive.." she says and gathers her things getting ready to leave.

"I'll be good.. I don't want to stay with.. Them.. Come on Sango dear.. I Promise I'll be good. Plus if Kagome needs my help.. Then you would have wished I was there" The hentai monk said, as he began to beg Sango to take him with her.

"I don't know Miroku.. You.. Your going to be a trouble.. I need to find kagome as fast as I can.. And I can't do that if your with me." She turns away from him. "Come Kilala" she states as her demon cat transforms into its true form, the fire blazing around the neko's feet. She gracefully climbs onto the back of the cat and takes off into the air.

"Kilala we need to find kagome." The cat gives a nod in understanding and flies off to find their lost comrade.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome and Shippo had made their way back to Kaede's little village. She had mad arrangements for shippo to stay with her until she had gotten back from the well. She wanted to properly say goodbye to her family, for she had decided to stay the this era to look after her adopted son. It was hard for Kagome to even get shippo to allow her to say goodbye to her family, but in the end she had convinced him.

"Please shippo, I want to say goodbye to my family.. I wont see then ever again.. Unless I come back to the well before the shards are gathered." she says with a soft smile. "I will be back young one.. I promise you I will be back tomorrow." she gave her kit a soft squeeze before handing her over to Kaede, who took him happily. She gave kagome a motherly smile that almost said 'your doing the right thing'

"But.. But.." shippo was pouting with his most adorable face on. His small little lips were pouted out and his eyes were large and pleading her to stay.

"Shippo, I need to do this, I will be back" she says and turns her back with a saddened expression. "I promise I'll be back" she says lightly and begins her slow jog towards the bone eaters well.

'I really hate when shippo does this.. He make me feel so guilty inside.. I hate leaving him.. But I want to say goodbye to my mom.. Grandpa and souta.. I miss them so much.. ' she lets out a heavy sigh as she now nears the well. With out a second glance around her she jumps over the side and falls towards the bottom of the well.

As she fell a blue light engulfed around her and she began her travel back to her era. When the blue light was gone she looked up from the sides of the well to see the very familiar roof. She sighs a little as she climbs up the ladder her mother had put down the well so it would be easier for her to climb up.

'Mom's always looking out for me.. She really cares' Kagome smiles as she got to the top. If it wasn't for her mom and putting a ladder in the well then kagome would have had to stay there trying her best to climb out.

Kagome left the well house and began her sad walk towards her home, or soon to be not home. She frown as she saw her younger brother souta notice her and start screaming and running towards her. He looked so happy to see her, as if she brightened his day.

"Kagome's Home Kagome's Home!" He yelled as he darted out the back door of the house and across the grounds to his sister. His arms opened wide to welcome her back. "I missed you sis!" he calls as he nears her body, The young boy launches himself off the ground and towards kagome's open arms. She closes her arms once her brother is in them and almost falls back from the impact he had on her.

"Souta.. Your getting heavier" she giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Are you staying Kagome? Are you going to stay the night?" he asked, his voice and face seemingly very hopeful.

"Of course Souta.. I will be here until tomorrow." she smiles and picks herself up from the ground along with her clinging brother. She looks towards the house to see her mother and grandfather on their way towards her. "Hey" she says, not sure what else to say to them, or even when to tell them that she wont be back after tomorrow. As they near her they both wrap her up in a tight hug.

Her heart seems to break as her family gives her a big hug. She couldn't hold in the sadness any longer. Her body begins to shake and she starts crying in the arms of her loved ones.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sango and Kilala spent the next day looking for kagome. They decided to stop by Kaede's place to see if kagome and shippo had turned up. To her surprise she found Kaede out side with shippo, he was helping her do some things around the village. She smiled and swooped down with Kilala.

"Hey" she calls out to shippo and Kaede getting their attention. Sango slides off of Kilala's back and onto the ground. The neko demon transforms back into the small cat it once was.

"Sango!" shippo yells as he runs over to her. He jumps into his arms with a bit smile. He then frowns a little and decides to tell Sango where Kagome is before she asks. "Kagome went home to say goodbye to her family. She's going to comeback and be my mommy!" he squeals in glee.

"Why is she doing that? Well I know she wants to look after you.. But why is she giving up on her family.." Sango asks slightly confused.

"Were going to be a family. Were going to live happily ever after with out everyone else.." shippo was speaking from his inner youkai, apparently had claimed Kagome to be his and decided he's not sharing with anyone else.

_Shippo, Kagome is ours. She's going to be ours forever. No one can take her away. Shippo, do you remember your fathers ancient fox temple? Take kagome there.._

And with that shippo snapped out of his thoughts. He did a soft nod telling his inner youkai that he understood. After all he didn't want kagome hurt anymore.. And if he could he would protected her from everyone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mom.. Souta.. Grandpa.. I need to tell you something." Kagome says in the afternoon of the day she has to leave. "I've decided to stay in the other era for a long while to look after a kitsune.. And well finish my quest for the Shikon no tama. I believe that once the shards are finished that well we wont be able to cross through the well any longer." Kagome tells them. "So.. I need to stay over there.. When I can I'll come back to visit.. I promise.." Kagome says and gives them all big hugs.

"Oh.. Kagome I'm very proud of you. I hope you will visit us still before the Shikon is finished.. We love you kagome.." they all walked towards the well house, Kagome walks to the side of the well and with a very heavy heart and eyes ready to burst with tears she says

"Good bye.." And with that she jumped into the well, where she's swallowed up by the blue light and disappears to the other era.

(A/n: heh yay That one was a lot longer then the other chapter. Thank you for the two that reviewed :) I think I might actually finish this story. Anyway for those of you who are wondering.. It's a Kagome shippo story.. Heh.. Don't hate me.. It was just an idea.. Anyway please read and review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

"Oh.. Kagome I'm very proud of you. I hope you will visit us still before the Shikon is finished.. We love you kagome.." they all walked towards the well house, Kagome walks to the side of the well and with a very heavy heart and eyes ready to burst with tears she says

"Good bye.." And with that she jumped into the well, where she's swallowed up by the blue light and disappears to the other era.

Fox magic Chapter 3 - Battling with inner feelings

She appeared in the bone eaters well, her heart seemingly to weigh about a hundred pounds. She was never going to see her family again.

'I know I promised Shippo.. But.. How can he be so.. Mean.. I love him and I love my family.. I don't want to just forget them for him..' she frowns at the way she's thinking.

'Come on Kagome.. You said it yourself, you liked coming back here.. Just think.. No school, no bad smells.. It could be ok' Taking a deep heavy sigh she decides to climb out of the well. After all it was full of bones and well doesn't smell the greatest either.

She emerged from the top and looked around. She had remembered every time she had come back from home, Inuyasha would always be there. Ready to yell and scream and to carry on like the Baka Inu he is.

'Hmm.. No Inuyasha to worry about. At least you know where he is..' Her brows came down together in a angry look 'That's not a good thing!' she grumbles and begins her walk back down to the small village.

She saw Shippo playing with some of the village kids, while their parents kept close watch on the small demon. They were playing ball, and guess who was the ball.. Shippo had transformed into a round thing and was rolling around the ground letting the children chase him.

When shippo caught kagome's scent, he changed almost instantly making the small children pile up on him.

"Sorry! My mommy's home!" He yells and takes off towards the well. He didn't need to travel that far when his kagome appeared in the opening of the forest.

She tried to smile for him, though it was weighted down by her heavy heart. She felt anger towards the small Kit.. She felt sadness, she felt like she could just die then and there.

Shippo came to her and jumped happily into her arms, only to find they reluctantly move around him in a awkward hug.

"What's wrong Mom?" he asks her, his small little head tipped to the side.

"Not Now Shippo.." she says and carefully puts him down on the ground. He lets out a soft whimper and looks to see she had started walking again.

"Mommy.. Wait up.." he calls and starts running up beside her. It was then he caught the tangy smell of sadness radiating off his mother. He frowned even more knowing he had caused it.

Kagome looked back to her small kit and frowned once more. She sort of wished she never had to look after the kit, so then she could just go and stay home forever. Never having to miss her friends or family.

'I wonder if he could fight back if I attacked him right now.." her mind thought. "No.. We can't he's just a boy. We love him.. But.. Were just sad.." Kagome frowned again.

"Shippo.. I'm not happy with this situation.. Please just.. Give me time to deal ok? I have said goodbye to my family.. And. I don't want to deal with you right now!" Her voice was angry and upset, though she did take off passed the young kit and back into the forest, going away from the well.

(A/N: Sorry its so small.. I promise the next one will be more entertaining.. Plus if I write the next one.. It just means you guys have to comment more :-p. Anyway I would like to thank the ones that have commented on this story so far. You are indeed making me strive to finish this for you guys.. Never have I felt this way about a story. :) Thank you ALOT!)


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

'I wonder if he could fight back if I attacked him right now.." her mind thought. "No.. We can't he's just a boy. We love him.. But.. Were just sad.." Kagome frowned again.

"Shippo.. I'm not happy with this situation.. Please just.. Give me time to deal ok? I have said goodbye to my family.. And. I don't want to deal with you right now!" Her voice was angry and upset, though she did take off passed the young kit and back into the forest, going away from the well.

Fox magic Chapter 4 - Ancient Fox Temple

It had been a few days since Shippo had spoken to Kagome. They had wondered off in a direction Shippo had pointed. He noted that Kagome didn't really care for which way they went. The few days they spent traveling was filled with awkward silence, Kagome had of course prepared dinner and cleaned up after, though she still did not say a word to her young Kitsune. She was still battling the inner feelings of depression.

Shippo watched his mother clean up after dinner. They were about a day away from the ancient temple his beast had reminded him about. He was very saddened that the scent around his mother kagome, wasn't the usually jasmine and flowers it used to be.. No now it was replaced with a spicy smell that indicated anger and sadness.

"Kagome?" he said gently from his spot near her. She blinked and turned her head towards him, she wasn't used to his small kit calling her by her name. It was usually mother.. Or something related to that.

"Yes?" her voice was soft, as if she was coming to realization that she was in fact ignoring her adopted son. He tipped his head to the side and let a soft sigh escape his small little mouth. He was very sad that his kagome wasn't.. Her normal usual self. In fact she had changed so much over the course of those few days, he had barely the nerve to call her his mother anymore. After all what mother would purposely ignore their child, not wake up to their crying, not make them up when they were have a bad dream. No.. Shippo looked at kagome as if she were just herself. He was no longer feeling the urge to hug her, to be in her arms.. No he in fact wanted to be older, to tell her off. He wanted to grow up faster, and really understand what she was going through. He hated himself for causing her such grief, such sadness.

"I'm sorry.." It was simple, a small apology for causing her pain. He was upset for not being about to talk to her for those days. He looked at her hard face, into her dark eyes that seemed to have softened because of the truthfulness in his voice. She realized that he was just a boy, he needed her to care for him, he needed her just as she needed her family. He was going to grow up and.. What has she shown him so far? That his mother can hold a grudge? Maybe that's what he will be like towards his children. She was ignoring him, his needs.. She wasn't being the greatest mother to him at all. As she realized her faults she frowned and quickly scooped her kit up into her arms, giving him the biggest hug his little form could handle.

"Oh Shippo!" she cried into him, still holding him close. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting.. I should be a better role model.. You need a mother and.. I'm afraid I haven't been the best one lately.. Oh please forgive me!" Her body gently shook as she held him tightly to her. With a small smile from his tiny mouth.

"Don't worry Kagome, I love you" His beast had said it, though the small fox demon wasn't very sure what it meant. He just knew that if his beast felt something.. Then it must be what he had to say. She pulled back from the embrace and hugged him close again.

"Oh Shippo.. I love you too" she said it gently and meant it in a motherly way, though shippo's beast had taken it in an entirely different way.

'_Mine.. Ours.. She's ours.. Always and forever_' his beast chanted inside the kits head. 'I don't understand' he said, and in truth he didn't. '_Don't worry about it you will in time... You will.._'

That day passed by much quicker then the others had. Kagome had begun being happy for Shippo and trying to get him to trust her enough to call her mom again, though in the end she always had to settle for him using her name. It wasn't something she wanted him to call her, but right now she knew that she couldn't win against him.

The next day Shippo has insisted they start going east, because there was something he had recently remembered and wanted to show her. Finding herself wanting to let the kit lead the way.. After how she had treated him.

"Shippo.. Have you ever been here before?" Kagome asked skeptically trying to find out a little more information from the kit in front of her.

"I know its this way.. You will like it Kagome" He said her name a little differently, it was almost as if something else had said it. The deepness with a little growl showed her that it was in fact his beast that has temporarily taken over the kits body, Obviously wanting to show her something of great importance.

A weird feeling passes over Kagome as she walks through a shield of some sorts. It would seem it let Shippo and herself through. The uneasy feeling stays with her as she follows the small kit up towards a large building, that seemed to have been hidden within this force field thing.

"Shippo.. Should we be here?" Kagome asks uncertainly. The kit turned his head with a slight nod and continued up the great steps. He waited for her at the top before speaking in the tongue of fox. The earth began to quake a little before the doors begun to open, Showing a soft glow coming from the now opening doors, as if there was a torch that had been there all along. Shippo walked into the building, Kagome reluctantly follows behind him, careful of every step she takes. She watches as Shippo led the way through the confusing maze, its almost like he remembered the right way to go.

"Its ok Kagome.. Don't be afraid.." Shippo said, they came to another opening inside the building. Where the maze had broken off. There was a Old wooden table in the center of the room. Lots of lit candles were placed around it. Shippo turns towards kagome with a soft smile. "Please mom.. Lay down on the table.." his voice was soft and innocent, though when she looked into his eyes she noticed there was a tiny bit of lust.. Or so she though. Deciding to do what her kit had asked of her, she carefully makes her way to the table and lays down.

'_This is a bad idea.. Why did you lay down? There's obviously something going on.. Where's the shippo you know? The cute.. Innocent little creature you protect from the world?'_ Kagome silently asked herself. Shippo had begun to walk around the room, gathering things from selves and finally stopping once he obtained a large book, that his small little hands could barely keep off the ground. He begun repeating some words, and out of the blue Kagome was tied to the table, she was unable to move because the bindings were very tight against her small body.

"Shippo! what's going on!"she panics and tries to look for him. He in turn smiles and steps out of the circle of candles...

(A/N: Yup that's right.. You will have to comment! Before you get to see what happens.. Hehe a cliffy.. Do you like it so far? Is it interesting? Hmm.. I need 4 comments from different people before I will make a new chappy.. Hehe :) and thank you to everyone who have posted on thee other chapters. :) much luffles :))


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

'_This is a bad idea.. Why did you lay down? There's obviously something going on.. Where's the shippo you know? The cute.. Innocent little creature you protect from the world?'_ Kagome silently asked herself. Shippo had begun to walk around the room, gathering things from selves and finally stopping once he obtained a large book, that his small little hands could barely keep off the ground. He begun repeating some words, and out of the blue Kagome was tied to the table, she was unable to move because the bindings were very tight against her small body.

"Shippo! what's going on!"she panics and tries to look for him. He in turn smiles and steps out of the circle of candles...

Fox magic Chapter 5 - The Change.

Shippo's demonic side grinned evilly as he watched kagome struggle to look at him. Knowing full well she was scared beyond belief. Her body trembled and shook lightly against the vines that bound her to the table, and also leaving her defenseless to everything. Her mind traveled through many possibilities of what has happened to her small kit.. Perhaps it was because of the way she acted towards him, and this was just his cry for help.. Some how she didn't believe that a Kitsune would bound someone to a table just as a cry for help.

Shippo's deep voice broke into her thoughts, she then noticed that it was a much more mature voice, rather then the cute cuddly one. She panicked a little thinking someone else had either possessed shippo, or someone else was in the room with them.

The voice began and ancient chant, it wasn't a boring one, but rather melodic with what one person could do by themselfs. The voice sang the ancient text on the page, almost making the room come alive.. Then that's when it happened...

A dome like thing came around Kagome, clearly coming from the candles. They acted as if they were preserving her sweet innocents as everything on the outside changed. Her eyes looked straight up it being the only place she could actually see. The ceiling seemed to get more and more cobwebs as the chant and as time progressed. It was like pressing fast forward on your vcr controller.

As shippo neared the end of the chant the room looked to be older.. The cobwebs were hanging more and were more visible then they were when first arrived here.. The candles went out slowly, one by one. The vines loose most of their strength and fall limply against her limbs. Finally being able to move again, or being allowed up she stretches a little. Her stiff back and limbs crack after such a long wait, Relief floods her body as her awkward feeling decides to leave the scene for now.

Pushing herself up onto her hands, while leaning back on them. Kagome's eyes travel the length of the room, noticing minor changes here and there. Swinging her legs off the side of the table she is finally able to see what was behind her. Also remembering Shippo had been somewhere in the room. Her eyes fall upon a tall figure. They weren't dressed in anything, well there were shreds of what used to be fabric in random places on the body. Her eyes traveled up and down taking in the figure there. It seemed to be Male, masculine, and had long reddish hair descending from what looked like the back of a head, Also a tail then came out just above the bum, Hiding it from her vision.

A/N: I Am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in a longtime.. And the fact this chpater is uber short.. See I wrote myself into a wall and I was taking the time to figure out what to do.. With no help from my friends I decided myself.. I hope you all like..

And btw.. I'm very happy with the 25 reviews for chapter 4.. Perhaps some more would be nice.. :) I like reviews.. Plus it makes my story look good hehe.. Anyway much love to all my readers and reviewers.. You all make this story go on..

Also the reason why I ask for reviews is because when I get none.. I stop and give up.. But If I continue to get good reviews like this.. This might be the first story I would have EVER finished.. So please.. Review and keep my hope up :-p.. No reviews would mean no more story . .. Anyway the next chapter will come soon..


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

Pushing herself up onto her hands, while leaning back on them. Kagome''s eyes travel the length of the room, noticing minor changes here and there. Swinging her legs off the side of the table she is finally able to see what was behind her. Also remembering Shippo had been somewhere in the room. Her eyes fall upon a tall figure. They weren''t dressed in anything, well there were shreds of what used to be fabric in random places on the body. Her eyes traveled up and down taking in the figure there. It seemed to be Male, masculine, and had long reddish hair descending from what looked like the back of a head, Also a tail then came out just above the bum, Hiding it from her vision.

Chapter 6 -

"Who.. Who are you?" ash asks a little quietly. Knowing that as a mysterious demon standing before her would have heightened hearing. The demon slowly turned around and looked at her with his peircing turquoise eyes. She took a deep breath in order to keep from gasping.

"Have I really changed that much?" He asked, his deep voice filling the silence in the room.

"Um.. I.. I umm.." She struggles for something to say, being taken back by the appearance of the new person in the room. His Masculine scent fills her with desires to touch and be close to him.

"Kagome.. Its me.. Shippo" He says and crosses the room to be in front of her. This time his tail covering her front as he came to her. He kneeled down to be at eye level with her. His handsome older face smiled at her, it sent shivers through her body. "I'm older Kagome.. You don't have to worry about looking after me, I can look after you now.." His still somewhat childish side says as her embraces her into his strong arms. Kagome takes in another deem breath, taking in the scent of his hair. She could tell it was Shippo, by the way he smelt and looked.

"It really is you.." she says lightly and leans into his hug. She felt warm and happy, His body radiated heat from it, it seemed like the warmth from his embrace made her relax. "What really happened shippo? Why are you older? Please tell me.."

He pulled back to look into her sot chocolate eyes to answer her. He felt a ping in his chest at how beautiful her hair was caressing her face. "Well I remember my father telling me of a ancient fox temple that belonged to him and my mother. He told me about the magic that held it up and kept it hidden and that only a member of his clan or blood could find it when their looking for it. He left a time spell for me to use when I decide to. What it really was for is to speed up the time to make myself grow up fast, thus being about to take care of myself when no one else could. That was the last thing my father left for me. I decided since you can protect us but it drains your power and health.. To become bigger, so that I can protect you.." She says and lowers his face to hers to give it a soft little snuggle before pulling back a bit to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Her face lit up in a bright red as she was blushing from ear to ear. Her hand touches her face where he kissed. "So you became older to protect me? But why? If you could have done this them why not sooner?" She asked with her head tilted to the side with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Well Inuyasha was there to protect you and everyone in the group.. And I didn't want to give up my childhood the first chance I got. Wouldn't you want to stay as a kid until you had to become an adult?" He asked.

"Well yea, I guess if you put it that way.. What are we going to do now?" She was still a little confused about the whole situation, with some help they could figure something out.. Couldn't they?

"I was thinking maybe we could head over to the next town and get some new clothes for me. And maybe I could do some work around there to pay for them. Then we can set out to get the rest of the shards.."

Kagome thought for a moment before answering "I think that's best then.. But how will we get you there with out anyone really seeing you naked.." kagome glanced down to see his tail covering him, her face became all red again in another embarrassed moment. She hadn't realized she was so close to her once small kit that was now very masculine and hot, and him also being very naked.

"Don't you have any spare things I could try on? I know none of them will fit me well but I do need to get to the next town with out being naked.." he lets out a soft sigh. Kagome gets up from where she was sitting and goes over to her big yellow bag.

"I think the only thing I have in here.. Is.." she pulls out one of her uniforms. A small smile graces its self on her face. "Here.. Its all I have. If your lucky, you might look better in it then me.. Plus your tail can probably support you well enough." She giggles a little and tosses the uniform over to him before leaving the room to allow him to change into it in peace. Shippo on the other hand just stared at the pieces of clothing for a moment before swallowing and putting them on. He found the skirt was a nice length and also notice kagome had rolled her skirt up to make it shorter. The one he was wearing was fairly long (think of a kilt) the top on the other hand wouldn't fit...

(AN: LOL.. Ok.. So I am very very sorry to everyone for not updating for like an entire month! Holy crap.. I'm such a procrastinator.. Also been busy, working and all that jazz.. I do very much appreciate all the reviews on the last chapter. I Swear I had written myself into a wall and I seriously didn't know how to get around it. So I would put it off.. But the random reviews I got in my mail box reminded me of you guys and of the story.. So I decided to actually sit down and try to write and well it worked! So thank you ALL for the great motivation :) and yes.. Sorry for yet another small chapter.. But the next one should be bigger.. Because its so open to the possibilities.. :) FallenIce


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

"Don't you have any spare things I could try on? I know none of them will fit me well but I do need to get to the next town with out being naked.." he lets out a soft sigh. Kagome gets up from where she was sitting and goes over to her big yellow bag.

"I think the only thing I have in here.. Is.." she pulls out one of her uniforms. A small smile graces its self on her face. "Here.. Its all I have. If your lucky, you might look better in it then me.. Plus your tail can probably support you well enough." She giggles a little and tosses the uniform over to him before leaving the room to allow him to change into it in peace. Shippo on the other hand just stared at the pieces of clothing for a moment before swallowing and putting them on. He found the skirt was a nice length and also notice kagome had rolled her skirt up to make it shorter. The one he was wearing was fairly long (think of a kilt) the top on the other hand wouldn't fit...

Chapter 7- Everyones dead?

A very amused Kagome and a slightly embarrassed Shippo slowly make there way to the next village, in hopes to find food, clothing and shelter for the night. As they walk, they both notice how much everything has changed.

"So.. When you sped up time.. it really actually changed everything on the outside?.. You kept me on the inside of the dome so that I wouldn't age.." Kagome looks at Shippo who decides to stop.

"Well.. If you were on the outside you probably would have died.. Being only human.. you can't live decades... You see Kagome, It takes demons twice as long as humans to age... I didn't just fast forward a few years to my teenage hood.. I fast forwarded a few centuries.. So I'm sorry but everything has changed. Nothing will be the same.. I Bet Kaede is dead now.." Shippo in his new body shrugs. After his change he really didn't care that much what happened to anyone else.. Only what will happen to him and his Kagome. So the death of their friends and adopted family didn't faze him too much.

It took Kagome a moment to take in what Shippo had just said. "... Everyone is.. dead? EVERYONE IS DEAD AND YOU SHRUG IT OFF?" Kagome drops to her knee's forgetting about the next town for the time being. She wraps her arms around herself and starts to cry. "My.. sister Sango.. Miroku.. Kaede.. I left my family at home.. For my family here.. and now their all dead.." Kagome let the grief flow through her. Letting her heart weep for everything that has happened.

Shippo frowns, his inner demon frowns to like a puppy with his tail between his legs._ 'We've made her sad again.. All we wanted to do was fix things so.. she wouldnt be sad.. and we made it worst..'_

Shippo sighs and bends over kagome to pick the girl up. He carried her over to a large tree and sits her in his lap, Holding her like she did for him when he was upset and crying. "Don't cry Kagome, Everything will be ok.. Your still alive.. and you have me.. I bet Inuyasha's still alive too.. Not everyone is dead.." he says. Her head lifts a little and shippo leans down to kiss both her cheeks then her forhead. A clawed hand comes up to her face to brush away the tears that were flowing from her eyes. Kagomes heart stops as he touches her face, Stirring something inside of her.. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Love... She felt the love Shippo had for her, she felt the warmth of his arms around her.. and with a little laugh she realized he's doing what she used to do for him.

With a small smile she says "If only I could trade Inuyasha's life for the others.." Deciding that the rolls have momentarily changed she wraps her arms around shippos neck to cuddle into him, Still feeling very sad inside she takes comfort from her kit... Well her used to be adolpted son.. Now he's all grown up and looking after her.

"Now.. I think we need to get going.. its not going to do us any good to sit here and cry all day is it?" Shippo says in a mock Kagome voice. Something he's heard whenever he was sad and crying. He smiles and looks down at the girl in his arms. She truly was beautiful, Even more now.. Now that he see's her with different eyes. He brushes a piece of hair from her face and slowly leans down. Kagome looks up at him, a little confused.. Her heart picks up pace as her leans down. She's still unsure of how to act around him, but he drives her insides crazy. His beautiful masculine face, sharp features, beautiful emerald eyes. Slowly closing her brown eyes as Shippo's face nears hers.. She can't help her heart flutter..

Shippo leans into her, his face finds the soft spot on her neck.. the place he loved to cuddle as a small kit. Now he cuddles into that spot and breathes in a long drawn breath, Bathing his senses with her smell.. it smelt different this time.. She smelt so good.. Of course it was still jasmine and vanilla.. but there was something else.. he smelt.. _'She's ready.. She's Ours.. Claim our mate.. Make her ours.. Take her now.. we wants her.'_

_(AN: Hey guys.. I know its been.. like 4 years since I updated this.. So heres a little sample chapter.. the next one will be awesome =) I promise you. Let me know what you think. and I promise there will be more updates 3. and sorry its so short the next one might be a little.. smokin hehe )_


	8. Chapter 8

Fox Magic – Chapter 8

Previously:

Shippo leans into her, his face finds the soft spot on her neck... the place he loved to cuddle as a small kit. Now he cuddles into that spot and breathes in a long drawn breath, bathing his senses with her smell... it smelt different this time... She smelt so good... Of course it was still jasmine and vanilla... but there was something else... he smelt... _'She's ready... She's Ours... Claim our mate... Make her ours... Take her now... we wants her.'_

Chapter 8 – For new love

It had been five days since Kagome had re-entered the feudal era, Sango had waited for her friend to return to the village so they could talk. She knew after all that her friend was upset about having to say good bye to her family, Of course she knew what that felt like. Sango had her entire village wiped out, her Parents, friends, everyone she knew was gone. She also knew that she'd be the only one able to talk to Kagome, to make her feel better... or to even bring her back to the group to keep the search for the Shikon No Tama. The sun was high up in the sky when Sango stepped out of Kaede's hut, while she was waiting for Kagome to come back she had decided to make use of her time and help her Adopted grandmother out. They had just finished lunch in the hut and now it was time to help Kaede do her rounds. She didn't mind helping Kaede out, but keeping still and not fighting was starting to drive her up the wall. She was going to go crazy if she didn't get out of the village soon. Besides she was really starting to miss Miroku.

'Stupid monk... ' Sango thought as she looked over to Kaede. " Kaede.. I think this is hopeless.. I know Kagome came back because Shippo was here.. It's been five days and neither one of them has showed up. I thought that maybe she would speak to me about her family.. But I suppose she just took her kit and ran off. I can't say I blame her.." Sango sighed as she helped Kaede on Kilala's back. This had all started when Kaede decided she could see more people a day by riding on the back of Sango's Demon companion. She could see twice maybe three times the people she could before. Kaede was the villages Priestess.. and with that came healing powers.

"Don't worry my child.. She just needs to be alone right now. And be glad she took poor Shippo with her. You know as well as everyone else that he gets so depressed when he's separated from her. It takes almost all of my energy to get him to play with other children while he's here. That boy is growing up too fast if you ask me." Kaede sighs at the end of her little ramble. She gripped Kilala tightly as Sango climbed on behind her. Kilala wouldn't go anywhere unless Sango was with her. It was the kind of bond they had to each other.

Kilala lands with a soft thud on the dirt road. Sango slid off the back of her companion to help Kaede off the cat demon. "Here you go Kaede… I must be leaving now, I suppose Inuyasha and Miroku are wondering when I'll come back.. I bet you they've stayed in the same spot I left them in" Sango laughs a little then sighs "I better give Kagome some space, I know as well as anyone that she doesn't want to be disturbed." Sango then returns to Kilala's back.

Kaede just gives Sango a Grandmotherly smile and lets the girl leave. After all she'd bummed a ride on Kilala all week. It made her job a lot easier, but she knew it was time to let the Demon slayer leave. " Don't be sad Sango, She will come back to you when she's ready" Nodding again she watched as the Demon slayer and her beloved cat demon take to the sky. Waving and saying goodbye as they leave. Kaede turns her back once Sango is gone and begins her walk to the nearest residence.

* * *

The sun had just come up above the tree's surrounding the little camp that Inuyasha, Kikyo and Miroku shared. Sango was with them up until 5 nights ago when she left to search for Kagome. Miroku stretched his arms and legs and slowly opened his eyes. He knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo were up already… In fact he was woken up by their bickering. It seems that after Inuyasha marked Kikyo as his mate, things took a turn for the worst.

"You know.. I think I know why both of you fight so much…" Miroku says as her props himself up on one elbow. "it's because you've never spent 5 days together in say.. 100 years… Also you two only saw each other for maybe a night every month.. Well one night is way different from being with that person for longer." Miroku laughs as the two glare daggers at him, Apparently changing the Wrath victim and forgetting about what they were fighting about.

The silence was short lived when Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and started the argument all over again. "Inuyasha… I don't understand why you want to stay in this place… Sango has the demon cat to bring her back to us… No matter how far we are the cat will find us" Kikyo said for probably the 100th time in just a short period of time.

"It's not just that Kikyo.." Inuyasha sighs. He was very sorry for hurting Kagome the way he did, Now his beast was angry and in rage… his heart hurt and yearned to hear her voice. He now realized what he gave up. He gave up the chance to have a Happy loving mate, One that would love and care for his offspring, to raise them well. He knew that Kagome didn't care if he was a half demon, Heck even he didn't care that much about it anymore. All he wanted to do was Collect the Jewel shards and get the shikon jewel back together.

"Inuyasha… Kagome is not coming back" Kikyo says placing her hands on her hips. "Why can't you move on already.. I bet she has! I bet she's forgotten all about you and me, Miroku and her friend Sango. I bet she's gone home for good and sealed up that well she talks about." Kikyo nodded after she finished, clearly believing her own story.

"I want to go find her and tell her I'm sorry.. I miss her terribly and I have this awful feeling in my chest.." Inuyasha rubs his chest and stomach a little.

"Maybe its heart burn.." Miroku whispers from his sleeping mat. Kikyo glares at Miroku from where she's sitting. She then turns towards Inuyasha.

"I have an Idea Inuyasha.. Maybe we can search for the Shikon shards together, just you and me like old times. Let the Monk and his Slayer leave, This isn't their journey anymore…" Kikyo tries to convince Inuyasha about the plan. Miroku laughs and gives a thumbs up.

"You know.. Your right Kikyo.. Maybe Sango and I will just leave you two, If you don't need us then clearly we can be somewhere else. Maybe we'll even find Kagome and help her out." Miroku stands up and gathers his things. "Inuyasha you have made a bad mistake that has broken up this group. I wish you well and good luck, but don't count on Sango or me to help you out. Goodbye Inuyasha" Without waiting for a word Miroku sets out to leave, leaving a happy Kikyo and a very sad Inuyasha. Kikyo smiles from ear to ear.

"It's funny how the only time you smile is when you've completely fucked up my life" He says out loud to his mate.

"Oh Inuyasha you don't need them, we can do this ourselves. Besides if we find all the shards we can ask for me to be whole again. Don't you want that Inuyasha… To feel the warmth of my body against yours, my breath on your neck, and my swollen stomach filled with your pups." She smiled and placed his hand on her cold stomach.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha looked into Kikyo's dull brown eyes, ones that look like death, dark and gloomy. He closes his eyes and tried to remember Kagome. How alive and excited her eyes had looked, how full of energy she was. Kikyo took his eyes closing as a chance to kiss him, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a deep kiss. After only a few seconds Inuyasha pushes against the kiss. "Not now Kikyo… I can't do this right now" he points a finger at both of them.

"What do you mean Inuyasha? Don't you love me, Don't you want to be with me forever?" Kikyo stands up in front of Inuyasha. "Don't make me remind you that I was the Guardian of the Shikon jewel, and I was going to give it up for you.. So you could become a full demon!" Kikyo huffs. She knew what she wanted was selfish, But did she honestly care? Not really. All she wanted was to be with Inuyasha. If having to make a tainted wish on the jewel would do that… then so be it.

"Kikyo, if you remembered it wasn't me that was asking for the Jewel. It was Naraku who played the biggest role of all. He ruined every ones lives… And most of all he ruined what we had for each other, tainting out memories." Inuyasha stood up as well, Knowing full well that she was trying to intimidate him.

"Inuyasha… Please I love you. I want you to love me to… I know what you gave up to be with me, and all I want to do is make you happy. " Kikyo wrapped an arm around Inuyasha and gently stroked one of his ears.

"Kikyo… I can't do something that will hurt Kagome again. What if we wish to make you whole again, what happens to her? You might get your whole soul again, but what happens to hers? Will she be shattered? Will she die? If we don't know then I don't want to just go ahead and try it." Inuyasha frowned but wrapped his arms around his mate anyway.

" I bet she has changed so much that she wouldn't miss the little bit for me in her" Kikyo says and gently guides Inuyasha's head closer to hers. Then placing a soft loving kiss on her mate's lips, she knew it was going to happen as soon as he started to kiss back. They were going to search for the Shikon shards together and they were going to wish her whole again.

* * *

"Shippo…" Kagome whispers, her eyes slowly closing as Shippo leaned in to kiss her. As his lips gently touch hers, both of their bodies flood with a tingling feeling. Kagome gets Goosebumps from her head right to her toes. She slowly opened her eyes to look into her dark emerald ones.

"Kagome…" Shippo gently moved a strand of hair from her face. "I promise I'll never hurt you, to look after and care for you. To be with you forever" He kissed her lips again with a smile on his face. His beast also purred happily, being very proud of his human self.

'She will be ours Shippo, She is our Soul mate '

Kagome just smiled up at him. "I know you will Shippo" Kagome knew that she and Shippo would never return to the relationship they once had. What they had now was far more complicated than him being her adopted son. She remembered her mother describing her first kiss to her, How magical it felt and warm, fuzzy and don't forget tingly. They stayed in each other's arms for a while, Shippo being the one to hold Kagome. After a little while Shippo decides that it's time for them to move to the village they had forgotten about. He didn't want to wake Kagome, after all she did just fall asleep in his arms. Shippo walked through the forest until he reached a small village, there wasn't that many people there which was a good thing. What the two of them needed was a little quiet time away from everything, to adjust to everything that has happened recently.. and more importantly to get Shippo some damn pants.

Kagome had slept for most of the afternoon and night, She was exhausted to say the least. Everything that had happened since her leaving Inuyasha and the group to Saying good bye to her family… just kept replaying in her head, over and over again. She also couldn't get over how attractive older Shippo was. He wasn't his cute cuddly self anymore, no he grew into a well toned young demon. He had sharp attractive features and brilliant red hair. She was just thinking about him again when the pain started. Kagome let out a short yelp but couldn't manage to open her eyes. Her body began to tingle, then it turned into a little burning sensation starting at the tips of her toes. She tried even harder to open her eyes, but to no use. She could not fight whatever was attacking her body. She did however manage a 'Help' before the burning moved into her legs. Shippo was outside her room talking to the guy who owned the room they were renting. Everything had been quiet until he heard the 'help'.

Shippo looked up at room attachment that Kagome was staying in, the first thing he noticed was the pink glow coming from the window. He knew instantly that something was happening to his Kagome, so he raced to her room calling anyone in hearing range to come help him. He flung the door open to find Kagome somewhat floating off the ground, glowing and intense pink. He ran over to her, pretty much crossing the small bedroom in three long quick strides. He wrapped his arms around her only to find she was burning hot and purifying anything that touched her. Shippo frowned knowing he couldn't do anything to help her.

Kagome groaned in pain as the burning moved from her lower arms and stomach to her chest. She was starting to feel sick, not knowing what was happening and the awful burning she felt. She let out a gasp as her head was suddenly ignited in fire. It felt as if her head, scalp and hair were on fire, They all burned with a fiery passion. Everything was hurting at the same time, and when she felt like she couldn't take anymore… it stopped.. and all she heard before she blacked out was a Gasp from Shippo…

((Muahahaha.. Ok so I don't own anything in the Inuyasha series… Umm I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed my last chapter. I'd like everyone to know that I'm back and I'm back for good! I'm going to finish this story and then my other ones before I write anything new. You see I am a Class A procrastinator. I believe I have started chapter 7 probably about 10 times over the course of 4 years. And nothing lasted longer than a few days of interest before I threw away the idea. Anyway I now know where I want to take this story so I hope you all want to come along for the bumpy ride. Also! Read and review. Let me know what you think! I want to know!... Tootles for now.. Luv FallenIce))


End file.
